


Flattery

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Five times Erza comforted/defended Lucy. Plus the once Lucy did the comforting.





	Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

one:

Lucy shivers and draws her knees towards her chest. Her skin is raw and sore from the scrubbing by her servants. Her scalp aches from their overly enthusiastic washing. Her robe should be enough to ease her unfamiliar beds chill, but it provides little comfort. 

Erza paces back and forth, and she wishes she would just settle down. 

“You could have dinner,” she offers. “I could have someone run a bath.”

Erza pauses and gives a stiff shrug. “I should’ve explained this earlier. I always struggle with adjusting to new places in the first few days.” 

Her scalp is beginning to throb. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I appreciate the offers.” She sighs. “I haven’t found anything which works, though. Is there anything I can do for you? I know coming home always makes you stressed.” 

“I have some very enthusiastic servants.” She chuckles dryly. “I’ve heard Gray and Natsu swear no can fix knots and tangled as gently as you can.” 

“Gray and Natsu are certainly flatterers.” Her face softens. “I'll get your hairbrush.”

-

two:

No amazing gentleness, battle experience, or strong flattery can prepare her for the family meal. Cana would gawk over their alcohol collection, and she might even discover herself outdone. 

One servant disappears through into the kitchen. A new servant appears with a freshly refilled serving platter. Erza hunches over her plate like it might dissuade the servants from cramming serving spoons under her nose. Her hunching receives a harrumph and mustache twitching from Lucy’s father. 

“I am grateful for their work,” she promises. “I am simply more accustomed to a casual setting in our guild.”

her father shrugs and scowls at his daughter’s empty chair. “I see no one cares for punctuality in the guild. I would prefer knowing now rather than later, what else is she learning from the guild?” 

“I’ve seen fellow guild members attempting to wake up earlier because she gets there first and takes what are considered the best missions.” 

A bushy eyebrow creeps towards his hairline. “Is she being safe on these missions?” 

“I have seen even our strongest wizards return with bruises, cuts, and scrapes.”

He motions for a servant to return to the kitchen. “I must ask you immediately cease all morning routines or wake up procedures for my daughter. Please keep a plate warm for when she wakes up.” 

“I will spare uncomfortable details.” Erza leans back in her chair. “It was not a mission, nor did she have any ask her. Lucy saved a celestial spirit, though.” 

-

three:

Her skin flares scarlet and bubbles with ugly blisters. Virgo insists punishment is necessary as she should’ve continues applying sunscreen throughout the day or at least reminded her. 

“Everyone deserves time off.” Lucy gives her a tight smile. “I should’ve paid more attention to the time.”

“I've prepared a cream for the burn and will entrust you with Erza for now. Please do not hesitate to call upon me should you need anything; I look forward to my punishment.” 

Lucy waits until her gate closes before she sighs and rests her chin against her pillow. “I never really get a day off.” 

Erza rubs her hands together. “We weren’t ambushed, right? I only buried Natsu in the sand once, and he is buying our dinner.”

“Is he going to bring it up here?” She yawns. “Moving — existing hurts right now.” 

“I believe he can.” 

-

four:

A strenuous mission isn't abnormal. Loke demanding she immediately come to the apartment is, though. Her forehead glistens with sweat. Her eyes are hollow. Her stomach rumbles and groans. Erza slaps a hand across her forehead and sighs. 

“I already know where the medicine is,” she says. “I will bring a healer should it be necessary. now, have you been keeping down fluids? have you attempted eating anything?” 

Lucy shivers. “Please don’t mention food. I asked Plue for some water, but it just caused a giant mess in the kitchen.”

“We will begin with medications and water then.” She nods. “Begin with small sips. I better prepare a trashcan and run a bath for you.” 

“Could you bring Plue here please?” She sniffles. “I got upset over the water incident.” 

-

five:

Her skin is pink, but it's not raw. Her scalp does not ache. Her robe is almost warm enough. Erza watches her slide into bed with a smug smile. 

“I am actually sore again,” she admits. “I haven't experienced soreness since I was a beginninger. I earned enough, though, for some rather expensive tea. it happens to be your servants favorite and eased our discussions. You'll find them much, much gentler from now on.” 

“I promise no complaints next time you barge into my apartment.” 

-

plus one:

Lucy does not ask how it happened. Instead, she curls around Erza and presses her face between her shoulders. It is not her first loss, and she knows better than to believe it will be the last one. 

“I can get the hairbrush,” she offers. “I could run a bath for you.” 

Erza presses her face into the pillow and gives a shuddering sigh. “No; I just ask you stay here.” 

Her lips are cool against the back of her neck. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
